never forget you
by Shinexa
Summary: She loved him with all of her soul, and she'd only realised it when it had been too late. NxWhite/Touko, Ferriswheelshipping.


**A/N: Yay, Ferriswheelshipping! It's my new OTP. In case you didn't know, White is the female player character from Black and White. She's also known as Touko.**

**This contains some spoilers about the games, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**never forget you.**

The ferris wheel in Raimon City had always been a turning point for them.

"_Come with me."_

White still remembered that day. How in the morning, she had still been fascinated and somewhat infatuated with the strange trainer with tea green hair and crazy ideals - and how, not five minutes later, her world had been turned upside down and his words had spurred her on like nothing before to stop him, to defeat him and the stupid team that followed him.

White had been confused, wary, but not unwilling as she followed the boy she barely knew onto the ferris wheel. They rose into the air, and Raimon City and the surrounding routes, in all their glory, were laid out before them. White didn't spend her time enjoying the scenery, though, as she focused her eyes towards N, who was gazing out the window.

"_I am Team Plasma's King."_

White remembered her mind recoiling, first with shock and disbelief and then with anger, bereaving herself for not having figured it out sooner. Of course he had something to do with them; after all, those idiotic grunts never stopped talking about freeing Pokemon from their trainers.

But their King? White had stared at the green haired teenager, as he finally turned around and looked at her too. There was a conviction in his eyes, covering up the innocence she had seen before, and now, White didn't doubt that he was telling the truth. She was too shocked, and too angry, to speak.

The cabin they were in finally reached the ground, and White had stalked out as quickly as she could, only to find her way blocked by two Plasma grunts. Sighing angrily, she stopped, knowing they would ask for a battle. Her Pokemon could do with the training, anyway.

But the grunts were talking to N, and it was clear that he really was their "King". White had watched as N dismissed them, and turned to face her, and asked for a battle.

His Pokemon were, of course, strong, but eventually she won through. White had felt a flash of confusion as she returned her tired Futachimaru to its Pokeball, and saw N with his weakly fluttering Shinporaa in his arms. The expression of concern on his face was so genuine and heartfelt that for a moment, White forgot about all that had happened on the ferris wheel and felt a strange urge to go and comfort him.

Then he looked up, the tenderness gone as he all but glared at White, challenging her to go and stop him. Of course she accepted the challenge, and he smiled, and walked away, leaving a flash of tea green and the ferris wheel still turning behind him.

* * *

White clutched the feathers of her Wargle as she desperately clung to its back. Around them, there was nothing but clear blue sky, but White could still see the images of what had just happened burned into her eyes. She still saw the castle rising up out of nowhere, and the two giant dragons bursting through the walls, and her victory over N, but not feeling victorious at all. Most of all, she saw his eyes, betraying the true person that he was; not the confident leader he sounded like when he spoke, but a teenager with a confused, young heart. How they were filled with something that might have been sadness when he turned away and flew into the distance on the great white dragon.

He probably didn't actually care about me at all, White thought bitterly as she willed tears not to leak from her eyes. She had no idea why she was like this, she told herself, but the truth was that she did know.

She knew how over the past weeks, as she had journeyed across the entire region, the green haired teenager had always been the thing that had spurred her on. But as she finally defeated the Elite Four at the League, she realised what she had always known in her heart: that she was doing this not to defeat N, but simply to see him again, to hear his soft voice and see his eyes that matched the colour of his hair so perfectly. She missed the aura of love he always emanated when he talked to his Pokemon - and White had found herself hoping that maybe one day, he'd talk to her like that too.

But now, all that was impossible. Both of them knew he would never come back. He had left with such a socking finality on that day.

White's mind was blank as she found herself landing in Raimon City. With slightly shaky footsteps, she headed east, not even thinking about where she was going. She could feel the curious stares of small children and their parents as she passed through the colourful gates of the theme park.

Standing in front of the entrance to the ferris wheel, a flood of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Not just their ferris wheel ride together, but everything she had experienced with him. Their many battles, N's many speeches on his dreams of freeing Pokemon. His ideas had always been different from those of the grunts. He had truly believed in them, with all his heart, and it made it so hard for White to think ill of him. She knew, now, about his past, and how his horrible excuse for a father had purposely manipulated him for his own selfish reasons. Nothing N had done had been his own fault. He was a good person, and he didn't deserve any of the things that had happened to him.

He didn't deserve to be alone, White thought, and imagined him out in the huge world with only a few Pokemon by his side. Tears rolled down her face as she clutched the metal fence around the ferris wheel with shaking hands.

_Why am I like this?_

She knew the answer to that question, too. She loved him. She loved him with all of her soul, and she'd only realised it when it had been too late.

* * *

Two years later, and the young trainer from a small, sleepy village was now the famous Champion of the Unova region. Even across the sea, people had heard of her, not only of her defeating the previous champion at an unheard-of age, but also playing such a big part in helping to stop the evil exploits of Team Plasma.

White didn't care. The media gushed about her talents, but she herself didn't think she was anything special. She was, after all, just a random girl from some random town that no one had heard of. She didn't deserve all this attention. So many other people like her had achieved so much more, but they weren't being called the most successful trainer in a century and all that.

She didn't stay in the League after beating the Champion. She continued to roam around the region, visiting towns and cities and discovering so many new places. She loved exploring the quiet forests, filled with unknown Pokemon, and she loved how it helped her get away from it all. She battled trainers, too, hopeful challengers looking for her title. She would have willingly given it, but none of their Pokemon were any match for hers, and the rules were final, the League people had said.

She never went to Raimon City again, and she never used the Zekrom she had caught. She tried to forget about everything.

But she couldn't.

**She'd never forget him.**

**

* * *

**

Might write a sequel to this, hmmm.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
